Gift Chasing
by HikariChi13
Summary: Sasuke has always felt a strong attraction to his blond friend. His affections for Naruto has stayed dormant, but that is about to change. When fellow coworkers are making their conquests more apparent, Sasuke can no longer stand on the sidelines. He has a mission and that's to destroy his rival's chances. Of course, his prize will be the blond dobe.


**Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying their Holidays! **

**I have a mission for you guys! This story was originally a one-shot for the wonderful **THEIA PALLUS**, however I decided to make this a short story. You're probably wondering how you guys will be involved right? Well, I will be giving you guys the chance to vote for several male characters to be Naru's pesky admirers. I will open a poll and I will select the** TOP FOUR** most popular votes. I will close the poll once it** reaches the minimum of 20 votes. **This will be a closed vote, so once you vote you won't see the results until the minimum is reached. **The poll is on my homepage and there are only THREE VOTES so far! I won't update until the minimum is reached.

**Thank you guys for supporting these fics in my absence and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warnings: FLUFF, YAOI, AND SOME CURSING**

* * *

Sasuke groggily gazed at the fan on the ceiling spin repeatedly. The circular motion of the blades blending together was making his dark black eyes dizzy. The cool breeze caressed his sweaty skin, generating a pleasant after effect as the chilling air seeped into his body. The sheets he had tangled himself in hours before were now pooling over the edge of his bed, leaving his pale feet bare.

His tongue peeked out from dry lips as he attempted to moisten them once more, his throat parched and aching for water. Even in mid-December Sasuke couldn't stand the heater, what his roommate was thinking when he set the heater on a scorching eighty degrees was beyond him.

His hand lying comfortably on his exposed stomach itched to soothe his growling belly, his white shirt bunched just inches beneath the swell of his breast. His fingers pressed into his skin when it rumbled again. He was beginning to regret not eating a single morsel of Naruto's delicious berry pie the night before, God only knew he needed the energy. After a long week of finals and the amount of paperwork currently accumulating on his desk, it had begun to take a toll on his body.

Sasuke sighed tiredly, his eyes burned with unrest as he rolled on his side to see his clock blinking the time, the digital numbers flashing red every few seconds. The raven man squinted, his eyes beginning to water from the strain of trying to read the bright, blurry red numbers.

_3:30 A.M _

Once they focused Sasuke released a groan, knowing that the remnants of sleep he had before were officially dispelled. During the months of December and January, he treasured every moment he got to rest due to the taxing finals and grading period. It was moments like these that made him wonder why he wanted to remain a teacher in the first place; sure, it had its rewards and the brats were tolerable when they weren't on a hormonal overdrive, but the workload was more than unbearable. He didn't think he could grade another paper with mediocre answers written all over it.

Seriously, these kids could give two shits about their education.

Black strands of hair fell inconspicuously over his face, tickling his cheeks and nose. Turning on his other side once more, Sasuke's eyes immediately focused on a picture framed in a beautiful faux gold casing placed on his dresser. The group huddled in the picture was sure to turn heads if ever shown in public. The group consisted of himself, situated beside his friends with the largest glare plastered on his handsome face, his arms dispassionately crossed over his chest.

His gaze lingered on the grinning individual naturally posing for the camera. The lack of luster, due to the amount of years that had passed by, didn't hide the beauty of his fair -haired companion. The cerulean eyes, framed by spiky blond bangs, beaming vibrantly drew him in. The tan, supple skin made his mouth water. No matter how many years or decades have passed by, Sasuke remained faithful in the idea of loving the infuriating dobe till the day he dies. Although he would rather much prefer to profess his feelings to his beloved idiot, Sasuke knew he couldn't handle the rejection.

So, he'll bitterly act the part of his best friend.

Chancing a glance back to his clock, Sasuke felt his eyes droop; the weight of sleep creeping into his conscious.

xSasuXNarux

The classroom was deathly silent, apart from the consistent ticking of the clock. The scratching of lead against paper slowly diminished until a veil of silence lapped over the English class. Sasuke peered over the novel he held in his hands to see what had stopped his students from working on the assignment he had given them at the beginning of class. It was his final lecture of the day and he watched with mild amusement as all of his students waited with baited breath for the minute-hand to reach the twelve-numbered mark.

He observed the nearest student beside his desk, the dark-haired teen itching to get out of his seat. His hand resting on the desk fumbled with the corner of the paper, bending the sheet into a fine crease. His leg bounced continuously and his teeth bit into the soft flesh of his lips. Sasuke had to turn away immediately when his student turned his anxious gaze towards him. The onyx-eyed teacher pretended to read his novel, well aware of the red hand finishing its thirty second rounds.

The minute-hand achieved its mark and once the bell rung all Sasuke saw was a cloud of papers fluttering softly to the floor. The raven-haired man sighed tiredly, leaning back onto the uncomfortable rolling chair; the scratchy material irritated his bare arms. The warm heat drifting from the ventilator made it impossible to wear anything remotely snug. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sasuke sat in silence, relishing the few moments of peace he had.

Standing up from the chair was proving to be a great feat for his body as joints popped in all kinds of places. Sasuke rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grunted when his hand pressed too hard on a muscle on his neck. He quickly made work of gathering the papers from under the desks, crinkling his nose in disgust when his face came too close to chewed gum sticking from the bottom of the desks. Sasuke hated picking up after his students, but seeing the relieved expressions on the custodians' faces was worthwhile.

He was in the process of picking another piece of paper when he heard a low whistle. Bumping his head rather harshly against the edge of the desk, Sasuke released a curse of pain as he turned to see a pair of playful blue eyes raking over his body. The wolfish grin nearly split the tanned face as canine teeth were exposed.

"No wonder you sit down throughout your lectures," The blond man grinned mischievously, blue eyes finally meeting wide-eyed onyx, "we wouldn't want anyone getting distracted by that _amazing_ ass."

"Naruto," Sasuke started, glaring in irritation, " I thought I told you to knock before entering."

Naruto chuckled nervously, stepping back as Sasuke finally stood from his crouched position. The blond man rubbed his neck, a habit he had when he was trying to get out of a pinch.

"Now, now," Naruto soothed, holding his hands up in defense, "don't get so uptight bastard. I was just complimenting your physique."

Sasuke snorted, a faint blush promptly making itself known on his pale skin. It wasn't every day that one got to see the infamous Sasuke Uchiha get flustered, although it was happening quite often lately. One only had to guess it was Naruto who was the cause of the young Uchiha's flushed face.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, turning his head as he tried to hide the prominent blush, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had a date with Neji?"

Sasuke tried not to sound jealous, but it was proving to be difficult when Neji and their other colleagues were making their conquests more apparent as the holidays were nearing. They might as well attach an I-am-desperate-for-your-body sign on their foreheads.

Naruto glanced away uncomfortably, biting his lower lip as he picked up a sheet of paper from under a desk.

"It's not a date," he defended, grunting when his elbow hit the edge of the desk, "besides; we made plans to go check out the video game that was coming out today."

"The game won't be sold until midnight," Sasuke replied, quirking an eyebrow, "You have time to go hang out with Neji."

"If we go right now, there will be a better chance at getting a good spot in line," Naruto argued, "I rather much hang out with you anyway."

Sasuke found himself blushing once more and no matter how much he told himself that Naruto was simply saying that out of kindness, he knew that the fast beating of his heart was saying otherwise. Naruto was the only person who could affect him this way. He managed to get under his skin and push his buttons.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered, "fine, but if Neji comes after me one more fucking time I will kick his ass—"

"Alright, alright," Naruto placated, "let's just get these papers in the recycling bin and then we'll go get something to eat on our way to the store."

"Fine, but no ramen, " Sasuke said, quickly cutting off any suggestions from his friend.

"What?! But—But Sasuke! Hey—"

Sasuke tossed the papers in the small recycling bin beside the classroom door and hurriedly gathered his things. Naruto's shouts and complaints fell on deaf ears as they made their way outside the building. Naruto's blinding, red sports car was easily spotted beside his own dull, black vehicle and as Naruto continued to try to persuade him, Sasuke couldn't contain the happiness blooming within his chest.

Naruto gave up his date with Neji just so they can hang out. Sasuke could only smirk; knowing that he still held the blonde's attention sent his ego shooting through the roof.

But he wasn't about to give Naruto the satisfaction, the dobe was already too sharp for his own good.

xSasuXNarux

Naruto released a sigh, shuffling closer to Sasuke when a group of boys attempted to squeeze their way past the small doorway. Their excited laughs could only mean one thing.

They had finally bought Grand Theft Auto V.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in annoyance; he was gradually becoming irritated as more people tried to shove their way past the thin doorway. Their mindless blabber about a game that would surely lower to an affordable price in a few months was adding fuel to his increasing impatience. The only thing keeping him from throttling those prepubescent tweens was having Naruto pressing his entire length against him.

"So Kakashi made you teach the class again?" Naruto asked, stepping back in his place.

"Hn, yeah, but I can't really complain," Sasuke replied, trying not to sound disappointed when Naruto's warmth retreated, "It _is_ part of my job."

"Yeah, but we only had to teach for three weeks," Naruto said, rubbing his eyes when they began to water, "Kakashi has been taking advantage of you."

"I could honestly care less. So long as he gives me what I want, I have no qualms with continuing my student teaching for a little bit longer."

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto's shocked expression; he was too busy avoiding Neji from spotting them. Naruto's popularity among the male student teachers had risen tremendously after a "flattering" rumor of the blond spread. What was supposed to be a life-shattering experience for the blond turned out to be every gay man's dream.

There were endless offers, some more subtle than others, and since the blond was too nice to reject his puppy dog eyed admirers, Sasuke ended up with hearing every hot date the blond went on. It was heart-wrenching as it was annoying. The young Uchiha didn't care much about the weak-minded followers, since Naruto tended to kindly let them down after a night of fulfilling their wishes. However, there were a few who just didn't understand the meaning of not interested.

Sasuke was not a man to just stand by when people became too friendly with his property. And these past few days, the situation he has waited for his whole life has presented itself. It's time to take action and conquer what it is his.

"Sasuke, why are you smirking like an evil mastermind?"

The young Uchiha turned towards the suspicious blond and shoved his cold hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Nothing, dobe," Sasuke said, "Just thinking about how I'll thoroughly enjoy that steak you'll be cooking for me later."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me if you liked it or give me some constructive criticism. God only knows I need it. **

**I have a mission for you guys! This story was originally a one-shot for the wonderful **THEIA PALUS**, however I decided to make this a short story. You're probably wondering how you guys will be involved right? Well, I will be giving you guys the chance to vote for several male characters to be Naru's pesky admirers. I will open a poll and I will select the** TOP FOUR** most popular votes. I will close the poll in **THREE DAYS.

**Thank you guys for supporting these fics even in my absence and I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
